At Seventeen
by Shadrac
Summary: Hermione wants a boyfriend but not just any boyfriend. She's in love with her best friend but he doesn't seem to notice her. Afraid that she's not pretty enough to get any boy to love her, she hatches a crazy scheme to get his attention. One Shot


_When I was growing up, my mother would play Janis Ian's between the lines album, among others, while she cleaned house. I recently heard the song 'At Seventeen' off that album and as I listened to the words, I kept thinking of Hermione. In the books she never really has a boyfriend and even Ron doesn't think much of her until the Yule Ball. His insensitiver comment 'Hermione you're a girl' and later assumption that she was lying about having a date indicates that no one, at least not that they would admit, found her attactive. I figured it had to be a blow to her self esteem and caused her feel emotions similar to the ones the girl in the song talks about. From this thought process, a story Idea was born. I pretty much wrote it in one day. I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews, good and bad, are welcome._

**At Seventeen**

Hermione made her way back to the castle seeing reminders of what she lacked but so desperately desired all around her. It was a warm spring day and couples were everywhere. Some involved people she knew others were people she might have seen in passing but hadn't actually met. She'd seen Ron and Luna under a tree by the lake and Ginny and Neville near the edge of the forbidden forest enjoying a picnic. Even Draco Malfoy had someone. He'd been sharing a bench in the courtyard with Pansy Parkinson and they'd looked cozy. It seemed everyone had someone except her. Her other best friend Harry always had several girls around him vying for his affections and he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

She walked into the castle and saw more of the same. There were couples in the hallways, great hall, common room and even the library. She couldn't escape it. Love was in the air everywhere except in proximity to her. There was no one wanting to hold her hand or inviting her on a picnic. She always knew she wasn't very pretty but after the Yule ball she thought someone might have been interested in her. No one had been and she began to realize that no one ever would be. She was the smart girl, not the pretty girl and boys chose the pretty one every time. She was seventeen now and still hadn't had a real boyfriend and wasn't sure she ever would.

She needed a place where she wouldn't be confronted with this truth at every turn and headed to her dorm room. It was empty when she entered because all of her dorm mates were out with their boyfriends. That fact sent a fresh surge of loneliness through her but at least there were no lovers in the room. She plopped down on her bed, put her face in her hands and started crying. If truth be known, it wasn't just any boy she wanted to notice her. It was her green eyed best friend but with all the other girls that were much prettier than she was throwing themselves at him, she didn't stand a chance. He'd only noticed she was a girl once before; When she went with Krum to the Yule ball. She remembered his reaction when he saw her on the steps. It was just the reaction she was hoping to get from him. She'd spent all day getting ready, not for Krum, but to get Harry to notice she was a girl. He had but it seemed he forgot again almost immediately probably because Cho recaptured his attention. His relationship with her was short lived and, apart from a few dates with Ginny, he'd had no other girlfriends.

An idea struck her but she wasn't sure if it would work. When she was with Krum, he'd taken notice of her. She wondered if he would take notice again if she had another boyfriend. Of course, as she was alone in her dorm room, there didn't seem to be any boys willing to fill that role for her so she'd have to come up with an alternative. She sat there for awhile before an answer came to her. She pulled out a roll of parchment and began making plans. She only hoped it would work.

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione found herself heading to the village alone. Ron had a date with Luna and Harry had inadvertently agreed to go with the Patil twins and couldn't get out of it. This time she was happy rather than sad to be alone because she was planning to put her idea into action and needed the solitude to pull it off. She spent the afternoon in various shops in the village waiting until it was almost empty before doing what she came there for. As the sun set and students started making their way back to school, she completed her errands. Now it was a matter of waiting to see if it worked.

The next morning Hermione was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. Harry was next to her and Ron sitting across from her. Suddenly the sound of wings flapping could be heard as the morning Owl post arrived and everyone looked up. Most of the boys in the hall weren't watching for any owls coming their way but those going to their girlfriends. Packages began dropping in front of nearly every girl. The girls squealed their delight at the unexpected presents and gave their boyfriends grateful smiles. This was normal after a Hogsmeade weekend. Boys buying flowers or candy or jewelry and having them delivered on Monday to surprise their girlfriends and make themselves look good in front of the their friends. The girls were showing each other their gifts and the boys were patting each other on the back as one more Owl flew into the hall. It glided gracefully as it slowly lost altitude and came to a landing right in front of Hermione.

The hall fell silent as everyone realized she'd gotten a package. That had never happened before. She'd gotten letters from her parents but never a package. Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth fell open. Hermione turned to look at Harry as she took the package from the owl and gave it a piece of bacon. The owl took it gratefully before flying off again. Harry's expression was curious but gave nothing else away. She opened the package and found a box containing a dozen roses with a card that read 'To my beautiful Hermione, Love Me'. Everyone seemed to crowd around trying to read it.

"Who sent it?" Ron asked her looking around to see if any boy was paying particular attention. It was impossible to tell because everyone was paying close attention at the moment. Even Draco, who usually showed no interest in any of them, was watching this scene unfold.

"If you must know," she answered. "I met someone over the Easter holidays. Apparently he enjoyed our time together and decided to show his appreciation. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a thank you note off to him immediately."

She left the hall, quickly turned around and peeked back into the room. The crowd was still speculating on what had just happened except Harry. He just sat there quietly seeming oblivious to what was being said and never participated in the conversation. She frowned to herself. She'd hoped to get more of a reaction from him. In truth, she'd sent the flowers to herself hoping to get him to take notice but it hadn't worked. She'd prepared for this eventuality though so she wasn't done yet. She was willing to go all out if that's what it took.

Over the next couple weeks, presents arrived for Hermione regularly, causing a stir with nearly everyone in school except Harry. He remained the same, mildly curious but otherwise guarded. He'd never pressed for details like everyone else had and tried to change the subject whenever it came up. She'd received everything she'd arranged for in Hogsmeade and was still right where she started. Another Hogsmeade weekend was coming up so she decided she'd try one more time.

She headed to Hogsmeade, made an excuse to Harry and left him in the joke shop while she arranged for another box of roses to be sent the following day then returned to the joke shop and spent the rest of the afternoon with Him. They laughed and reminisced about other trips to the village. Beaming Draco and his friends with snowballs near the shrieking shack, planning and forming the DA, getting sick on candy and other sweets and stocking up on all the items on Filtch's banned list. As they headed back to Hogwarts, she realized that this was what she was missing out on. She hoped to have many more days like this only with Harry as more than a friend. She hoped the last gamble would work because she'd run out of money and ideas. The alternative, watching him be happy with someone else, was more than she could bear and as his best friend, she would have to take a front row seat or not have him in her life at all. 'This has to work,' she thought to herself as she got into bed. She fell into a fitful sleep as dreams of true love with Harry and nightmares of a life without him warred with each other in her mind.

The next morning she nervously entered the hall and took her place next to Harry. She filled a plate of food but barely picked at it while waiting for the mail. She noticed Harry seemed to be watching for it as well. When it came it was like the previous Monday following a Hogsmeade weekend. Several girls received gifts to their squealing delight. Soon a crowd began to watch Hermione and crowded around when her package arrived. She opened the roses and gave a smile at the card just like she'd done before.

"Like what you sent yourself Granger?"

She looked up in shock to see Draco and Pansy standing there with a satisfied smiles on their faces. She could speak as she froze in fear.

"Pansy here followed our Miss Granger this weekend and watched her order these flowers for herself." Draco continued to the crowd speaking loudly enough that everyone in the hall could hear. "If you don't believe me look at these. Pansy took pictures."

He began waving around pictures showing her walking into the flower shop.

"There was never any boyfriend," he continued with a sneer. "She was merely trying to make us think she wasn't as pathetic as we all know she is. Like anyone could love a filthy little mudblood like you!"

Ron made a move toward him but Harry got there first shutting Draco up with a fist to his mouth. Draco fell to the floor where Ron jumped on top and started pummeling him. Hermione jumped up and ran out of the hall. She heard Harry call after her but never slowed down. She raced out of the castle and towards the lake and didn't stop until she reached the secluded spot that the three of them usually went to on the lake. She fell on her knees and started crying. It wasn't the humiliation that hurt but the fact her last hope of getting him to notice her had failed. She should have known better. Girls like her just don't get the boy they love; they get left behind while the boy finds true love with a pretty girl.

"Hermione?"

She stood and turned to see who'd interrupted her thoughts thinking it was someone coming to have more fun at her expense only to see Harry standing there looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No I'm not Okay," she answered him angrily. "I've just been humiliated in front of the whole school but what really hurt's is knowing that Draco's right."

"Draco is an insufferable git!" Harry responded quickly before getting quiet "So, it's true then that you sent yourself all those gifts?"

She nodded and gave him a sheepish smile

"It was my way of trying to get noticed," she answered. "I thought someone might notice I was a girl and maybe, just maybe, be interested in me. I was foolish to think it could work. It's time I faced the truth that I'll always be alone"

"You'll never be alone Hermione," He replied earnestly. "You'll always have me."

"It's not the same Harry," she said. "We're best friends not a couple. I'm everyone's friend when they need help with an assignment but no one's date when they head to Hogsmeade. Even you and Ron have left me behind to be with your girlfriends. I'm a friend but never a girlfriend and it get's lonely. I just need to be alone for awhile. Don't worry I'll be okay. I just have to learn to accept my place in this world. You wouldn't understand Harry; you could have any girl you wanted."

"Could I?" he asked and she noticed tears in his eyes.

"Of course you could," She replied. "Have you not noticed the group of girls that follow you around? You could have your pick of any of them."

"I hope you're right," he responded. "Because there's only one girl I really want. We've been friends for years but I only recently realized I was in love with her. As a result I think about her constantly. She's the first person I want to see at breakfast and the last thoughts I have before I fall asleep are about her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen inside and out. I thought I might have missed my chance because it looked like she had feelings for someone else. Do you think I'm too late?"

She felt a new sadness in her heart. He was in love with someone and that's why her plan hadn't worked. She also felt a little irked that she had poured her heart out to him only to have him ask her for advice on winning another girls heart. Resignation settled in her heart as she turned away from him.

"You should tell her how you feel even if she's with someone else," she said finally trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "If she has half a brain, she'll tell you she loves you too and you'll live happily ever after,"

"I just did," he responded.

She looked up at him shocked. 'Had he said what she thought he said?' she thought to herself. His green eyes were staring at her intensely and a tear was rolling down his face.

"A-are you serious?" she asked nervously hope reawakening in her.

"It's always been you Hermione," he said earnestly. "You were the first person to ever show me physical affection and the only one whose touch I crave."

"Harry-," she started but was overwhelmed with emotion her own tears flowing.

He reached up and wiped away a tear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"So do you?" he asked after a moment.

She opened her eyes and gave him a puzzled look.

"Do I what?" she asked confused.

"Well I already know you have a lot more than half a brain," he responded smiling. "But do you love me too?"

She tried to answer but her throat seemed to close with another wave of emotion and she couldn't speak. She covered her mouth as she felt more tears escape her eyes. Unable to do anything else, she nodded her head as she tentatively reached up and touched his face her eyes locked on his. His hand moved from her face into her hair and she soon felt him pulling her toward him. As they got closer he tilted his head. She closed her eyes just before their lips met and the only sensation she registered was his lips against hers. It was a soft yet powerful sensation as they communicated everything they were feeling through that small connection. They kissed for a few moments then he pulled her into a tight embrace. Nothing felt more perfect than being in his arms. All the sadness and loneliness she'd been feeling had been replaced with joy.

"Please tell me this isn't some elaborate joke at my expense," she said when she was able to speak again. "And please tell me this isn't a dream because, if it is, I never want to wake up."

He pulled back after a while and gave her another kiss then smiled at her.

"I wouldn't want to wake up either," he responded. "But this is definitely not a dream and you should know I would never do anything that hurtful especially not to you."

"I know that," she said flushing with embarrassment. "It's just that I've wanted this for so long but never believed it would happen so I'm still afraid that it's not real. That it'll turn out you're really Draco using a polyjuice potion or something. I know it's crazy."

"It's not crazy," he said soothingly. "If Draco was smart enough to think of it, he probably would do something despicable like that but at the moment he's unconscious and under Madam Pomfrey's care I suspect after the beating Ron and I gave him. Ron was still going at it when I left to come find you. This is really me and it's really real. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too," she replied.

"So what say we go back now," He said smiling. "I'd like to show off my beautiful new girlfriend to the whole school."

A feeling of terror gripped her and she recoiled from him slightly.

"I can't," she said. "After what happened, I can't ever show my face in there again."

"Hermione Granger dropping out of school," he said shaking his head a mock look of disappointment on his face. "Not being there to help us with our homework or study for our N.E.W.T.S. How will we ever pass a class again? I would never have believed it was possible."

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder but was unable to hold back a smile.

"You saw what happened," she replied. "I'm a laughingstock Harry."

"I was there," he responded nodding. "But you missed what happened after you left."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Ron was beating Draco," he started. "While Neville, Seamus and Dean held off Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone was talking about you and many were making fun of you until I'd had enough and jumped up on the table and yelled at everyone to shut up. Everyone went silent and looked up at me. Ron stopped hitting Draco to listen to me as well. I told them that I'd sent you the gifts including today's."

"But Pansy had pictures," she protested.

"She brought that up too," he agreed. "But I told them that I was on a date with my girlfriend and couldn't order them myself and, since Ron was on a date of his own, I did the only thing I could. I asked my other best friend to order flowers for my girlfriend so she would have something in the morning mail. Since my other best friend is also my girlfriend it looked like you ordered them for yourself."

"They bought that," she asked.

"Well not at first, but I wasn't finished," he answered. "I said the real reason I sent you to order the flowers was to distract you while I got another gift for you."

"What gift?" she asked.

"This gift," he replied pulling a small box out of a pocket in his robe.

He held it up to her and opened it. Inside were a white gold chain and a ring. The ring had a sapphire and an emerald on either side of a diamond. The jewels were set flush with the band. The band was a smooth, clean modern design with the edges rounded off.

"It's beautiful Harry," she said breathlessly as she lightly ran a finger over it. "You bought me a promise ring?"

"I saw it and thought it was exquisite," he replied. "It was the type of ring I'd hoped to give you one day. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find anything like it when and if the time came so I went ahead and bought it. I obviously hadn't planned to let anyone know I had it so soon but I couldn't let you suffer."

"That rescuing thing again?" she responded smiling as she moved close to him again.

"You know me, I can't help it," he answered returning her smile. "Would you like me to put it on you?"

She didn't answer right way as she fingered the ring again, the jewels sparkling in the sunshine. She found herself worrying about what everyone would think if she showed back up with a ring on her finger. She realized she didn't care what anyone thought of her but she didn't want Harry to suffer whispered comments or public jokes because of her. He either read her mind or was just concerned about her silence because it wasn't long before he spoke.

"I don't care what anyone thinks," he said softly. "But if you do, you can wear it on the chain. I mean that's why I bought it or not at all it's up to you. I don't expect you to pledge your life or even your heart to me after one kiss. As far as I'm concerned, you're everything I've been looking for but until you feel the same way, if that ever happens, this can just be my promise to be your date for every Hogsmeade weekend and the one who sends you a gift the Monday after. To hold your hand in the hallways on the way to classes or anywhere else we might be heading and to take you on quiet strolls around the lake or for picnics on the grounds." He paused momentarily and moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "And pull you into an empty broom closet for an impromptu snogging session from time to time."

She smiled and chuckled softly at his last comment before kissing him lightly on the lips. She realized she didn't need time to decide how she felt or the chain, at least not for the ring. She was his as much as he was pledging himself to her. There was no doubt in her mind that he was everything she was looking for as well. She nodded and he removed the ring from the box. He started to reach for the chain but she stopped him and shook her head then held out her hand. He smiled, closed the box leaving the chain inside and put it back in his pocket. He then slipped the ring on her finger and leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms go around her and pull her close for another more passionate kiss.

They kissed for a few more minutes relishing the closeness until reluctantly they started back to the castle. Harry had his arm around her shoulders while her arm made its way around his waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She couldn't stop smiling now that she was in the arms of the man she loved. Being seventeen wasn't turning out so bad after all.

The End


End file.
